Lockdown II
'' '' This is a Fan Fic story by DarkCyberWolf and HunterofArtemis12 (collaborators), and the sequel to Lockdown, which has not yet been released to the public. It takes place after the Second Titan War with Kronos, before Jason Grace appears at Camp Half-Blood. Chapters The book is still in the process of being completed. The chapters will be added, as we go, and who it was written by. The author will also be written at the top of each chapter. Prologue -Hunter Chapter One: We Fall to Our Almost Maybe Deaths -Dark Chapter Two: We Need to Save Aravis Before A Pyscho Kills Her-Hunter Chapter Three: Griffons Aren't Made Like They Used to Be -Dark Chapter Four:Chapter Four: Not the Least Bit Captured -Hunter Chapter Five: Like A Nightmare -Dark Chapter Six: The Awful (but kind of expected) Truth -Hunter Chapter Seven: -Dark Main Characters *Annabeth Chase *Nico do Angelo *Mr. X *Percy Jackson *Crysanthemum Venereal *Aravis Everwind 'Narrators' Crysanthemum Venereal- Crysanthemum (AKA Crystal) is a female Greek demigod, born from Hecate. Crysanthemum is 16 years old and attends Waltson Academy ''in Manhatten when she isn't training at Camp Half-Blood. She has brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was one of the four to go on the quest to find the source of flooding death and find Aravis Everwind. You also know her from: ''Lockdown Percy Jackson- If you don't know who this is, please, slap yourself. Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. Nico di Angelo- you should know him too but quick summary: son of Hades, half brother of Hazel Levesque, pale skinny kid with Aviator Jacket and skull ring. Annabeth Chase- gods of Olympus I'm getting worried. Another quick summary since she isn't an OC: Percy Jackson's girlfriend, daughter of Athena, wields a bronze knife, blonde hair, grey eyes and leader of Athena Cabin. 'Enemies' Mr. X- the main villain in the book, the cause of the flood of death. He is not physically alive, as he is more of a spirit ghost, with awesome power and strength. Unamed villain (Red Demon?) Gryphons- half eagle and half lion monster, that attacks the quartet. Plot There is a mysterious source wandering around the earth, killing mortals at random, and flooding the Underworld with souls. Percy Jackson, Crysanthemum Venereal, Annabeth Chase and Nico di Angelo are sent on a mission (not exactly a quest, because no prophecy was issued) to find the source and do whatever it takes to destroy it. They follow the trail of death, to a mansion and get trapped inside. They find their way out from an underground tunnel (presumably used during the Underground Railroad) and are attacked by assortments of monsters as they try to find Aravis Everwind who has seceret information about their mission, but is on the list to be killed. They have to save her, before that happens. Other Books in this Series Lockdown ''('Under construction'''.) Comments Please comment on the Talk Page, Message Wall, or the Talk page for the chapters. THIS BOOK IS STILL IN THE PROCESS OF BEING CREATED BY DarkCyberWolf and HunterofArtemis12 . Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Collaboration Category:Index Page